when I first met you
by midnight247
Summary: When I first met you I was 7 and you were 6 Darcy/Bucky. no flames plz!
1. It all started at the BBQ

The first time Bucky met Darcy he was 7 and she was 6. She moved into the house next to theirs and if they wanted to they could see each others if they opened the blinds because their rooms were literally facing each other.

His mum said that was a sign that they'd be good friends. He was skeptical about that, after all girls were dumb and only cared about Barbie and pink...they also had cooties.

When he told his dad that he said he should just wait till he was older and see his opinion change. Bucky just tried to avoid laughing at the answer ! He'd never like girls! Never ever ever ever!

if only you could choose what happened in you're life next

* * *

'Don't run around the pool Bucky, don't break anything Bucky, don't be mean to Jane Bucky, blah blah blah blah blah. The only reason he did that to Jain was because she was annoying! And besides it's not like he meant to push her in the pool, it was a tap just a tap!

Now he was stuck standing with his dad in the garden. They were talking about how good stockings were, why they were was beyond him. He loved Christmas like the next person but still, it was April for Christ sake.

"Ahhhh and their she is. Darc come over here!" his head perked up at this. He may not like girls but he was still interested in who this new girl was.

He looked around until he saw a little girl running up to them. She was skinny and Her hair was a sleek black in high pigtails tied up with a bright orange lace ribbon, she had pale looking skin with eyes that reminded him of the sky when it was clear, she had big pink lips wore glasses that made her eyes seem even bigger. She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees with 'daddy's little princess written on the black sash wrapped around the middle. She was wearing a pair of black converse on her feet, the colours made her pale skin seem paler.

She hid behind her dads leg seeming shy. He rolled his eyes and before he went back to counting the grass she looked at him.

"Darcy why don't you go and play with Bucky for a while" she looked up at her dad and nodded. She reached out and he saw a pair of black gloves on her hands as she pulled him away, he didn't like people touching his hands but he didn't say anything because mummy also said don't be rude...he also may have liked how warm and soft.

Her house was almost exactly the same as his. He still followed her around the house as she practically whispered what everything was, unaware of the havoc one shy little girl could cause.

* * *

**Apparently after spending coutless hours searching the internet to get my Bucky/Darcy fix I seem to have become addicted to the pairing which led to this.**

**NO FLAMEZ PWEETY PWEET PLZ(and I'll be your bestest friend ever)**


	2. First day of school

**Before you all read this you should know I really really REALLY dislike Jane**

* * *

The second time Bucky saw Darcy was when he just got into the car to go to school. He was about to close the door when he saw Darcy standing their in the same school uniform except instead of trousers she wore a skirt with leggings and had a Bratz bag over her shoulder.

"Darcy's going to be going to the same school as you, she's in your morning class" he wasn't thrilled at the idea but he didn't hate her either, she was ok, didn't talk his ear off like the other girls and when he got her to smile yesterday he felt quite proud of himself, so he viewed her as a sort of friend...and she was also really pretty when she smiled.

The drive to school was quite, not really an awkward silence but a semi comfortable one. He saw her messing around with her tie and reached over to tie it for her, she smelt like vanilla and bubble gum, sweet.

He sat back in his seat."thank you" she said it only slightly louder than yesterday but he took that as a win either way.

...

Bucky was actually one of the kids who liked school to tell you the truth. He grabbed Darcy's hand when they left the car and led her to his classroom and the table where him and his friends sat. Their was Thor, Clint and Steve already their, Jane was sitting next to Thor blushing every time he looked at her. Thor looked confused as to why and to tell you the truth so was he. "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to. I wouldn't really mind if you ditched me" she went back to speaking to just above a whisper and he felt sad. He gripped her hand harder and glared at Clint to go move next to Steve. He did but not before looking at Darcy confusedly**(AN/ confusedly is a real word right?. If not I nearby claim it as one in my dictionary).**

He pulled the chair out for Darcy and she sat down. When Miss. Cookson walked in everyone went quiet until she told them what they'd be doing in the lesson. Something about colours, he wasn't really paying attention

He turned to look at Darcy thinking about yesterday when he overheard his parents talking about her last night. He was supposed to be sleeping but wasn't that tired. They said something about OCD syndrome. He didn't know what it meant. But he got that it was the reason for all the...cleanness.

He saw Clint out of the corner of his eye staring at him. As in full on creepy staring, he tried to ignore it but it was just too...creepy.

"Everyone, this is Darcy, she's going to be our new friend so accept it" he looked at all of them to get the point in.

"hey Darcy, I'm Steve" Steve blushed when she looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Clint"

"Darcy! It is always a joy to welcome new friends!" Jane glared at Thor and he just new whatever was going to happen next wouldn't be nice.

"Why do we have to be friends with her! I mean look at her! She looks ugly and freaky!" he really REALLY disliked Jane.

"Well your one to talk Janice. Look at yourself before you call someone who is the exact opposite of ugly, ugly I mean do you even wash your hair?"

Jane's face went from twitching mad to bright red. Her lip was trembling and she had big tears in her eyes.

She pounded her fists onto the table and started crying. To say she was a pretty cryer would be a lie.

I sat back down next to Darcy and she smiled at me. It wasn't as bag as yesterday but I'd take it. "You called me pretty" she was lightly smirking at him but I caused his heart beat to increase for some reason.

"well...I...um" she looked smug for a second until she went back to being the quite slightly geeky looking girl she was.

He looked behind her and saw clint and Steve staring at him eyebrows raised. He sighed as the teacher walked in and Jane literally jumped out of her seat and clung to her leg.

Mrs. Hill sighed and rolled her eyes as Jane started blubbering. "Jane...why don't you go sit at my desk and try to stop crying. When your all done sweetie i'll come check on you...but first get some tissues for your nose...and eyes...and mouth"

...

He wasn't sure what he was meant to do know.

he'd introduced Darcy to all his friends And they were now under the shelter playing some game.

"-Bucky can be the husband and I'll be the bridesmaid with Natasha and April which means that Darcy can be your wife." Wait WHAT!

"What game is this?"

"This is the wedding game Bucky, try to stat paying more attention instead of dazing out"

"What if I don't want to play the wedding game?"

"We'll that's just to bed for you, because if you don't I'll get my big brother on you" damn...

"Fine...stupid head" he whispered the last part which got Darcy to laugh.

"What was that Bucky?"

"Nothing not a god damn thing"

"That's what I thought"

...

Bucky was anxious. He new Darcy was only in his morning class with Miss. Hill but after that she had the afternoon classes with Jane.

He was waiting outside their class when the door finally opened and he saw Mr. Clarks walk out. The rest of the class followed until it was only him, Mr. Clarks and Bucky's Dad. Darcy and a few other people hadn't gone one out yet.

He was starting to feel even more anxious when he saw lora, Betty and Jane walk out all looking unnaturally smug. He wasn't really paying attention to them thought, he saw that lora was wearing the exact same ribbons in her hair as Darcy (it looked messier in her hair though).

He pushed past all of them and saw Darcy's bags were still their. He heard a dryer going off and ran into we're the noise came from.

He saw Darcy at the sink glasses off and hair with clunks of red, orange and yellow paint in it. He could see her eyes were red from crying and her lip was still trembling as she she tried to scrape bits out with her fingernails.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped away from him and wimperd a bit. He turned on the tap and thoroughly washed his hands before picked up her glasses and putting them back onto her face. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting" she whispered.

He smiled at her and held his hand to her. She grabbed the inside of her jumper and used it to hold it.

I used the free one to get my bag off and produce a black baseball hat out of it."my guess is your planning on washing your hair later on anyway so if you wear this I don't think it will make that much of a difference really. And I promise that I've been lice, nit and dandruff free since I started growing hair." I reach out to put the hat on her head and waited to see if she said no. She didn't but she did bend down a bit so I could reach properly.

She stood back up with the hat on hiding most of the paint but their was still a few clumps of it near the ends. Like someone dipped her hair into it.

I led he way for us to walk out already planning ways to get back at Jane and her little group.

When we left the classroom Mr. Clarks and my dad were standing their talking.

They stopped though when he saw us coming and almost looked confused when he looked at Darcy to me.

When they reached Bucky's dad Bucky gave Darcy to him and walked back up to Mr. Clarks."Yes Bucky?" he raised his eyebrow at him and Bucky gulped.

He reached into his pocket and got £10 out."Mr. Clark, I'm asking you if it would be possible for you to make sure Jane and her friends stay away from my friend." he gave the money to him and his eye raised.

He gave the money back to Bucky and almost grinned."Bucky I promise you that Jane and her friends will stay as far away from Darcy as they can" Bucky grinned when he said that and nodded. He walked back up to his dad and saw that he was grinning at him. It wasn't an 'I'm happy grin' but a 'I know something you don't grin'. Bucky narrowed his eye but left him and went to stand in front of Darcy.

"My dad normally takes me shopping on Monday's because mummy forgot to. Do you want to come with us?" he looked at the floor as he asked nervous for some unknown reason.

"If it's ok with your dad" Bucky smiled when she said that and Looked at his dad practically begging him with his eyes.

He nodded yes and they all got into the car. Bucky decided that Maybe Darcy wasn't so bad for a girl.

* * *

sooooo, now's the time you review it (pweedy pweedy please!)


	3. are we friends?

**sorry it took so long a day turned into a week which turned into a few weeks which led to a month and then it reached the point where I couldn't remember the last time I updated.**

**Sorry if the spelling and grammar are crappy (would you honest to God believe me if I said I got an A in English..)**

**(this is like my least favourite chapter throughout this whole story by the way)**

**This is set on Halloween day by the way.**

* * *

"Bucky Barns I swear if you're room isn't clean you won't be going trick or treating till you're 18th birthday!"

At the time Bucky thought she was kidding, you know threaten him to get what you want but eventually she'd cave after hearing Clint, Tony, Steve and himself beg her for half an hour.

She didn't, in fact she gave him a look that could send fear through God himself. Steve, Clint and Tony legged it out of the house when it got directed at them, Bucky may be a charmer but he wasn't suicidal enough to ask again he had some common sense.

Which is how he wound up in the sitting room with his annoying babysitter Kelly who had the accent of a chav( **A/N ****someone told me that seeing as how i live in the UK some people from other places might not know what a chav is so i had to google it and i think the american term for chav is 'white trash' ** and just so happened to be Jane's 16-year-old cousin.

He was slouching on the chair while she was on the phone, god knows what she was saying he could just about make out the greeting when they started talking.

He was trying to focus on anything other than the sounds of Winnie the Pooh coming from the TV. He didn't hate winni the pooh, he was just more of a sponge bob type of person.

Kelly had the remote and Bucky got the feeling if he even touched it without it going through some major cleaning he'd catch something.

When the door bell rang Bucky quite literally jumped out of his seat and ran to the door before Kelly could swish her pigtail and (hopefully) smack herself in the face.

Bucky's hand was on the door knob before he remembered what his mum and dad told him

_"James Barnes you do not and will not open this door to anyone outside, and if you do not see me or your father through the peephole you ignore it"_

_"Unless you see a relative or one of your friends parents, but they should have a key anyway" Bucky's dad added on. He was given a glare for that._

He got a chair and knelt on it to see through the peep hole and saw Darcy's dad standing outside. He got down and opened the door just as she who shall not be named relative just appeared.

"eeeer Bucky what are youse doin, ya now you aint allowed to open the door" she walked up to them her pony tail swishing and narrowed her eyes at Bucky,

"Well I didn't see you getting up anytime soon so I-"

"Hey Bucky your mum told me I could drop Darcy off here and pick her up tomorrow" he kissed Darcy on her head before he left and turned to walk away when he whipped back around "And try not to talk back to anyone older than you Bucky that's how I got into a fight with your... you know what never mind. Bye princess, Bucky...teenager" he walked to his car waving before he got in.

When Bucky closed the door the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Eeeer Bucky aint ya gonna introduce us?" she gave him a look that his aunt's mostly gave him, the one where they all seem disappointed and try to make it seem like their feelings are seriously hurt, Bucky usually had to hold his head down and avoid laughing or else they'd get his mum on him again.

"Kelly this is Darcy, she lives next door ad goes to my school, Darcy this is Kelly she's my babysitter." Kelly made a pleased noise shook hands with Darcy and went back to the sitting room.

"Why does she sound like my cousin" Darcy tilted her head to the side as she smiled.

"You mean your cousin acts like he's uneducated and teaches you bad words that your grandma would slap you in the face for saying that one time" he raised his eyebrow at Darcy and she smirked at him.

"Pretty much" she laughed and he smiled.

"Hey Bucky do you want to play a game?" he nodded, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink from laughing so much and he was too busy trying to stare to see the little glint in her eyes tony got when he hung around Loki too long.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Darcy whispered as they crouched down near the stairs.

"Darcy relax; remember I promised that if you got too scared I'd protect you"

"you only said that so I wouldn't tell anyone we played dress up"

"shhhhh ixnay on the dress up! You promised you'd never tell anyone about it and if they ever found out trust me when I say it definitely won't be from me!"

"I know Bucky...if it makes you feel better you make a way better princess that Cinderella" she smiled at him and Bucky fondly rolled his eyes at her.

"I know I do now let's go!" she nodded and they both tried tiptoeing as quietly as they could so they could hide behind the couch.

They could see their target asleep on the couch and got all the stuff they needed with them from their pockets. They raided Bucky's mums room for make-up and whipped cream (they didn't know why there was whipped cream in their but they didn't think much of it).

They silently approached Kelly and began their mission.

* * *

They just finished when they turned around to see Freddy Kruger murder the girl in her sleep. They both screamed waking the target and forgetting their unfinished game of MI5; luckily enough Darcy was still holding the makeup kit as they raced upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

They were shaking from the adrenalin and fear and could both feel their heart racing.

Bucky looked at Darcy and she returned the stare. He smiled and they both burst out into fits of laughter.

Their sides were hurting and there were tears running down their cheeks before they both got their breath back.

They could hear the sounds of a car parking outside and both went to check outside the window, sure enough there were Bucky's parents getting out of the car.

They both looked at each other and nodded. Bucky quickly ran out and put his mums make up back while Darcy changed into her night cloths. They both got under the covers burying their heads and listening to the sounds of footsteps coming upstairs.

They heard the door open and both shut their eyes feigning sleep.

They felt the covers being pulled off them and a kiss on their foreheads. When they left Bucky opened his eyes to see Darcy smiling him.

"That. Was. Awesome!" she whispered.

He laughed and saw her go all serious face on him.

"Bucky can I ask you something?" he nodded at her and she went on. "Are we friends?" He grabbed her hand from underneath the covers.

"Darcy I wouldn't have dressed up as Cinderella for you if we weren't friends. In fact I would have stopped seeing you as a girl for a second and slap you." She smiled and returned it.

"good night Bucky"

"good night Darcy." they both shut their eyes and Bucky waited until she fell asleep to kiss her forehead."Sweet dreams Darcy" he whispered before facing away from her.

* * *

**again sorry, I'll try updating ****before my birthday or Christmas either way if the universe loves you people it will probably happen before 2013.****(this is like my least favourite chapter throughout this whole story by the way)**  


******And also pweety pweety pweease leave me a review and I'll be your be********stest friend ever!**


	4. happy birthday

**Apparently**** the universe doesn't love you enough...**

**(and Darcy's birthday is in umm lets say...January 31st)**

* * *

"Darcy-"

"No! I'm not doing it" Bucky sighed and looked to make sure no one was watching.

"But-"

"No!" she turned her back to Bucky and he groaned.

"You'll be there for a few minuets you can stop and then you can just walk away" Darcy looked at Steve he was on sketching the trees until he heard Bucky say his name, he gave Darcy a reassuring smile.

"Bucky, if she doesn't want to do it don't make her"

"But Steve-"

"Fine I'll do it"

"Wait when Steve says you don't have to do it,that's when you choose to? Fine fine whatever I mean that's completely fair" Steve and Darcy rolled their eyes fondly.

"Bucky, shut the hell up" Darcy said to him as she got up and smoothed her jeans off before walking over to the red-head playing in the sand, she looked Bucky's age and had shoulder length blond hair.

"She'll be finnnnnne!" Bucky waved Steve off with his hand and they both watched as Darcy slowly approached the girl in the sand she kept looking back and Steve kept nodding holding his thumbs up as she did so, Bucky was busy playing pac man on his phone until Steve hit him on the back of his head.

"What the hell!" Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and went back to sketching in his note-book. Bucky glared at him for a while until he realized Steve wasn't even paying attention to him and went back to his phone.

* * *

Darcy sat down with the girl who either didn't now she was there or didn't care. she took a deep breath in plastered the famous Lewis smile her mum taught her and stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Darcy Lewis!" she nearly shouted the and cringed and the girls reaction.

She jumped when Darcy introduced herself and turned her eyes wide as she put her hand over her heart. "What the hell man! I nearly had a heart attack! For Christs sake!"

"I'm really really sorry! I thought you knew I was here, and besides didn't your mother ever tell you to pay attention to your surroundings" Darcy sighed as the last thing came out. her mouth filter turned off whenever she was nervous.

"She also taught me not to talk to strangers but that hasn't stopped me either D..."

"Darcy, my names Darcy" she stuck her hand back out.

"And my names Virginia pepper Potts, but most people call me Pepper" she smiled at Darcy and shook her hand. Darcy was beaming on the inside, even if it took Bucky pestering her for a week she actually started a non awkward conversation with someone who wasn't in her family or friends. Pepper and Darcy hung out in the park for a while (they talked but it was mainly pepper having a one-sided conversation and Darcy nodding her head or feigning interest) until Bucky apparently left with Steve and came back from his house with a bottles of coke. He had a small smile on his face the entire time.

* * *

"Happy birthday to. youuuu!" Darcy blew the candles out from the cake beaming as she did so.. it was her 10th birthday and she managed to get pepper to come who invited a few of her other friends, she seemed like the popular type and refused to even spend time with anyone who wasn't in her click but apparently Darcy and Clint were the exemption. Turns out she's Coulson's sister and coulson is best friends with Clint so even if she didn't want to she had to see him at least every three days, she refused to voluntarily spend time with him when he was at Darcy's house which always led to him making fun of her and her face turning bright red, it was a weird system but it seemed to work.

Pepper could at times come off slightly snobby or Bratty 25% but she was normally quite sweet.

x~x~x~x~x

"Bucky!" we were all laughing at the sight of Bucky pushing Steve and Clint into the water.

All the grown ups were either in the sitting room or surrounding the barbecue my dad was cooking at. I was listening to pepper talk about how annoying lea Michelle is on Glee when I saw Bucky sneaking his way up to pepper, we were standing quite close to the pool and I started slowly backing away from pepper knowing what would happen, pepper still hadn't noticed me trying to make a good enough distance between us when Bucky rushed at her and dragged the both of them in, I was still clearly to close to them if Bucky could still Grab my arm to pull me in with them.

I swam up to the top gasping for air, I felt a slight rush of adrenalin and felt myself shake with uncontrolled laughter, I must have started chain reaction because soon everyone near the pool was smiling or in fits of laughter as well. It wasn't soon before all the kids where jumping in with us. Most of the people here were either in my class or related to me. when the food was done everyone quietened down and after a while people started leaving. When the sun started going down the only people remaining were me, Bucky and Steve. tony, pepper and Clint had to go home with everyone else and Steve was spending the weekend at Bucky's house.

We spent a few hours staying up watching films until Steve fell asleep sometime around midnight.

We were just about finishing Scott pilgrims vs the world when Bucky said something to me.

"I never gave you my present" I turned to face him.

"You didn't ha-" before I could finish my sentence he was shoving a box wrapped in black wrapping paper with the words birthday girl on it in silver and a white bow.

"open it" he looked nervous and unsure but I did what he said.

I tore of the the wrapping to see a small white box, I opened it and saw necklace. I held it up to the light and twirled it around in my fingers. i smiled at Bucky and he smiled back.

"I didn't actually know what girls like to be honest with you but I remembered from the last time I was in your room you didn't have any like necklaces or other girly stuff so I-" I wrapped my arms around his him catching him off guard and making him fall on the floor and land with an oof.

"Your wel-"

"Don't ruin it Barns"

* * *

**to be honest i'm not overly fond of this chapter.**

**review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever!**


End file.
